Meeting
by csinycastle85
Summary: What if Niles and Daphne met earlier? AU story. Hiatus.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Frasier, Grub Street Productions and Paramount do.**

 **Author's Note: What if Niles had met Daphne earlier, not in Seattle but somewhere else?**

* * *

-Fall 1987, NYC-

It had been a long day at his paid internship. Don't get him wrong, Niles love psychiatry, but it can be tiring. All Niles Crane wanted to do was to go home to sleep. However, a co-worker had a different idea.

As he was going out the door his colleague, André said, "Niles I want to take you to dinner. Actually, my girlfriend wanted to do a double date with a friend of hers. Her friend is studying to be a physical therapist."

Niles looked at him warily. He knew that André and his girlfriend Mina meant well. They knew about his breakup from Maris prior to him starting his internship here in NYC. However, right now he was not looking to date again right away. But André was insistent and added, "How about this, if after you meet your date and nothing comes of it, you can leave, no questions asked."

Letting another sigh Niles agreed.

-x-

Daphne Moon and her best friend Mina Ryland were waiting outside of the Rockefeller Plaza. They had an eight o'clock reservation at the Rainbow Room and rather than go in, they were outside waiting for their dates. Essentially, it was Mina's date with her boyfriend, André Shellenberger and André had a friend coming along.

Mina had to gently coax Daphne into going on a double date. Daphne had been hesitant about dating. Before coming to the States, she had ended her relationship to John Owens relationship because he had gone from confident to indecisive; not to mention the fact about being a mama's boy. Daphne cautiously agreed to the date and if it wasn't working out she could leave early.

Once Mina had looked around for their dates, Mina heard Daphne ask, "Hey Min when are we meeting André and his friend?"

To which Mina replied, "Soon."

Five minutes later Mina spots Andre in the crowd and ran into his open arms, André said, "Hey baby, sorry I am late."

Letting the lovebirds have their moment when Daphne saw her newfound friend in an expensive work suit she became interested. She thought _wow he is handsome. Whoa, Daphne, you don't know his name let alone you talked with him yet._

As Daphne was giving Niles the once over, Niles's thoughts were running just as wild as he eyed Daphne. He thought, _wow Andre is right; she is beautiful, no more like stunning._

Deciding now was a good time Niles and Daphne cleared their throats. Mina and André who were lost in their own world jumped apart. They came apart and André after he gave Daphne a quick hug, André stepped back and faced Daphne, "Daphne it is always good to see you, you're stunning as always."

Daphne smiled and said, "Thank you, Andre."

After the quick greeting, Andre made the introductions. "Daphne, I would like to meet my fellow psychiatry intern, Niles Crane. Niles, I would like you to meet Daphne Moon."

Mina knew by the looks her and Niles were exchanging that the match could work. She asked, "Well then shall we go in and have some fun?"

Out of their trance, Daphne and Niles nodded their heads. Smiling and holding out his arm to Daphne, Niles said, "We shall."

Daphne took his arm. With that, the two couples then made their way into the restaurant and to their main destination to have fun. What they hadn't realized was their lives were about to change.

-x-

The time flew by quickly and Daphne and Niles seemed to have hit it off. During the dinner, they talked and laughed. After dinner, Daphne had kept noticing how Mina and André were flirting nonverbally. After watching the two of them for a short bit, Daphne became embarrassed for watching what was a very private moment. She turned to Niles and whispered, "Mina and André seem to be having a good time, come on let's go dance."

Shaking his head, Niles hesitated, "Oh no, I am not a good dancer."

Daphne, pulling on Niles's hand, started to stand up, "Oh come on who is going to notice?" asked Daphne pulling on Niles's hand.

As sudden as he had been hesitant he relented, "Okay what is the worst that might happen?"

Niles took Daphne's hand and she led him to the dance floor. She placed his right hand on her waist while placing her left hand in his left hand. She then whispered, "For now just follow me and soon you will get it."

Niles nodded apprehensively. Here he was dancing with an English brunette who is gorgeous and smart. After a fast and then a slow dance, Niles said to Daphne, "I was thinking going somewhere to talk more."

Daphne smiled and agreed. She looked at Mina and gave her a nod. Mina gave a nod as well Mina but André saw the potential between their friends.

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks for reading the first chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
